heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Maurice
Maurice is a former circus orangutan who was eventually freed and granted heightened intelligence by the ape revolutionary leader, Caesar. Maurice serves as Caesar's closest friend and advisor. He also serves as the ape colony's teacher and mentor to all the younger apes, teaching them how to communicate through sign language and all the laws that Caesar has put in place for all of them to live better lives. Maurice is a major supporting protagonist and hero in Rise of the Planet of the Apes and the deuteragonist in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes. Appearance Personality Rise of the Planet of the Apes Maurice is an orangutan that speaks very little, he is kind hearted and is the first to befriend Caesar after discovering that the chimpanzee could also speak using sign language. He is also intelligent, wise and extremely loyal when it comes to his friends. When Maurice is first introduced in the first film, he is shown to be cynical, gloomy, skeptical and extremely pessimistic, he is respectful to Caesar and admires his intelligence and ambition, and is keen to listen to Caesar's ideas. He is also the first that Caesar bonds with in captivity, since they both knew sign language and have similar methods of thought. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes At the beginning of the second film, Maurice admits his skepticism of there being any good in humans, due to having only seen their bad sides, however, his curiosity towards Malcolm and his family prompts him to befriend Alexander, Malcolm's son who teaches him more about the human world by showing him a photo of his late mother and his book of drawings, the orangutan saw through his own eyes what some of the other humans are like and that they can be trusted which sees his opinion matched with Caesar's that there are good humans. His new view of humans led to him defending Malcolm and Alexander from the human-hating ape Koba as well as warning Malcolm and his family to run for their lives during Koba's usurpation against Caesar as the alpha male of the apes. Moreover when Koba took power, Maurice was one of the few apes to stand against him and remain a loyal supporter to Caesar despite being imprisoned on a bus for his insolence. This shows that he is faithful only to his true king and best friend as his loyalty was not tainted by thoughts of vengeance on the innocent humans during Koba's reign. War for the Planet of the Apes Maurice is still loyal to Caesar and still shows his sympathetic side to humans like Nova knowing that she would die if left alone which puts his relationship with the ape king on a slight strain but still trustworthy. Right up to the point where he started to admit to his friend that he was starting to act like Koba but he became mournful of Caesar's death. He assures his oldest friend that Cornelius will know what his father did for them. Powers and Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all orangutans, Maurice is extremely powerful and strong, during the Ape Rebellion, he is shown to be strong enough to lift a manhole lid, and throw it at one of the police cars, which caused it to crash into a police car. Maurice was also able to beat Boyle to death with ease. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Maurice's intellect is the highest among all apes and possibly even humans. Even before he was exposed to the ALZ-113, he had some level of intelligence, after Caesar arrived at the ape shelter, he was observing him and realize that the latter is much more intelligent than a normal ape, after he was exposed to the ALZ-113, Maurice became much more hyper-intelligent than before. By the time of the events of Dawn; Maurice's intelligence and IQ has increased to the point when he has been appointed by Caesar as one of the teachers of the new generation of apes, as well as being Overseer of the Ape Colony. *'Sign Language:' Like Caesar, Maurice knows American Sign Language. Maurice uses it as a way of communication, little is known about how or by who he learned it from, other then that he came from the circus. In Dawn, Maurice is shown teaching young apes the basics of sign language in order for them to communicate proving that he is very skilled in teaching it to other apes as many apes either evolved or otherwise have learned the art from him and Caesar. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being the third-in-command of the Ape Army, Maurice is a capable fighter. As seen when the apes were battling the humans during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Maurice was able to defeat many police officers before they were forced to retreat. *'Expert Horse Rider:' Like many of the other apes, Maurice is able to ride a horse with ease. *'Expert Leader:' During the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Maurice showed that he was a capable leader as shown when he led the Orangutans and some of the Chimpanzees under the bridge in order to attack the police officers when their attention was focused on the other apes, this tactic was successful in obtaining victory. *'Speech:' Having inhaled the ALZ-113, Maurice like the other Evolved apes has gained the ability of speech. During Dawn, his only dialogue outside of sign language is one word, "Run" which was warning for Malcolm and his family to flee when Koba took power. In War, he spoke to give Nova her name. At the end, it is revealed Maurice's English is broken as he spoke to Caesar before his death, promising him that Cornelius will know who his father was and what he did for him and the ape colony. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Planet of the Apes Category:Rise of the Planet of the Ape Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Apes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Live-action Characters